


Similarities

by Jaeh



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bonds in the Force, Friendship, Gen, Gratuitous Force Using courtesy of Master John Watson, Sherlock and John are Jedi, Sherlock in other universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeh/pseuds/Jaeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. The genius in the Jedi Council who deigned to put them together should be commended. Or thrown off the tallest temple spire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. Why did I cross these two over _why_...

Sherlock turns to Anakin, and gestures at him pointedly. "Master Kenobi, your former padawan's having an affair outside the Jedi order."  
  
Obi-Wan splutters, spitting out his tea. "... _what?_ "  
  
"Oh you heard me." Sherlock says, rolling his eyes. John sends mental swats, mental messages of _Sherlock, not good, not good, stop_ but Sherlock ignores him. "Not like you didn't have any when you were younger, anyway." He looks at Obi-Wan pointedly, who glares back at him.  
  
Anakin chokes, and starts coughing. John sighs, and rubs his temples. "Oh Force." Working with the famous Master-Apprentice pair is going to be harder than he thought with Sherlock around.  
  
Sherlock has told him about the whole affair Anakin had with Senator Amidala last week, but John didn’t actually think the Jedi-detective would actually _tell_ Anakin and Obi-Wan. Stars, he should have known. This is Sherlock, after all.  
  
John sighs. "Sorry about that. Ignore him."  
  
"I'm right here, Jo-" Sherlock's jaw clicks closed with a certain amount of force that makes it _hurt_ , and he growls at John's unethical use of the Force.  
  
John keeps it shut anyway. "He's bad at this. Probably why they stuck him with me." He exhales audibly. "So, the mission?"  
  
Obi-Wan schools his face into his usual Jedi mask, but one look into his eyes shows that he is disturbed by what Sherlock has said. Anakin glances nervously at Obi-Wan, who glares back at him with the message _we're talking about this_ clearly written in his eyes, the Force not necessary to read the unspoken words.  
  
"We need to bring the Ambassador's daughter back." Obi-Wan says, gesturing at the information on their datapads.  
  
John releases his mental hold on Sherlock's jaw. Sherlock works it up and down and massages it, glaring at John as he turns his attention back to Obi-Wan. "And you need me to look for her?"  
  
Obi-Wan nods. "Yes."  
  
"Any leads?" John asks, looking at the datapad. Nine-year-old girl, with strawberry blonde curls and pretty blue eyes. Her smile lit up her gray skin. "Oh. There are complications." He murmurs, distress blaring behind his mental shields. He glances at Sherlock, who winces back.  
  
Bonds in the Force aren't uncommon when it comes to Jedi who work together very well, in addition to being friends. But Sherlock hates it. He insists that it's unnecessary and distracting. John disagrees most of the time. If it wasn't for the bond, he'd probably be dead by now. Sherlock's feelings of alarm work pretty much like a loud and blaring warning siren for him.  
  
Anakin nods sadly. "Yes, complications. She's… sick, you see, Master Watson, and that's why we need you, too." He grins slightly. "Not to mention that between you and Master Holmes's records, you've found more than half of the missing people and solved most of the murders that make way onto our missions lists."  
  
John can feel Sherlock's ego inflate beneath his mental walls and John sighs. "Don't feed him. His ego'll grow bigger and he'll turn to the dark side with pride." He scowls at the other man again, shaking his head; he turns back to Anakin and Obi-Wan, who have these huge smiles on their faces. Anakin is giving Obi- _Wan that knowing look_ , and Obi-Wan was trying not to laugh."What?"  
  
"Nothing." Obi-Wan says. "The only lead we can give you is she was last seen here, in Coruscant, with her governess, in the Senate halls."  
  
"Show me." Sherlock’s tone leaves no room for argument.  
  
"I'm driving." Anakin says, looking like he's trying not to dash off to the hangar.  
  
Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. "The last time you drove, we almost died."  
  
"Not my fault that swoop wasn't stabilised." Anakin sniffs, and glances at his former master. "Besides, the last time you drove we ended up stuck in traffic and getting there just as the murderer sped away on his speeder."  
  
"We caught him, didn't we?"  
  
"Yes, after I had to save your sorry ass because you were held hostage and couldn't get out of it without dying."  
  
"Anakin, language."  
  
"No, sorry, not my master anymore." Anakin says, smug.  
  
John laughs behind the two, and glances at Sherlock, who seems to be busy perusing his mind palace. He feels the bond hum with energy, and that confirms his suspicions that Sherlock is thinking again. He glances at the Master-(former)Padawan team again, and finally understands why they were smiling earlier.  
  
John sees the similarities, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The story before is, chronologically, chapter 2, actually. This is chapter one. Part one. Part one Chronologically. Augh. Should I just publish them as a series? Augh I dunno. Anyway, I may change the fic title soon. :) And this is PART ONE, as in, it comes before chapter 1. Even if I published this as chapter two. God help me I don't know how to explain or make this clearer. I hope you get it.

It was odd, John realized, as he stared at Sherlock for the umpteenth time. The bond was almost instantaneous, and, considering that bonds like this should develop gradually over time, it was really _very_ , very odd.  
  
But this was Sherlock Holmes, The Man Who Can't Be Moved (although John had taken to calling him The Insufferable Git), and he shouldn't actually be surprised that the Force wove a bond that quickly, almost right after their first mission together (hell, make that _during_ ). The genius in the Jedi Council who deigned to put The BAMF (unofficial title for Master Watson circulating around the temple - the story had something to do with fighting through a whole battalion of droids alone with one lightsaber and two detonators in one night to get to the safe zone to be picked up, despite a blaster wound to the shoulder. It wasn't accurate. It was two battalions, and he was with his clone troopers. And he was there in a Healer's capacity. Fine, there's a story behind it, but not exactly one he liked reminiscing about) with The Man Who Can't Be Moved should be commended. Or thrown off the tallest temple spire.  
  
This wasn't the time to ruminate over the circumstances that brought them together, however. They were here in the Jedi Council Chambers for business, and nothing but.  
  
But John ruminated anyway. He forced himself to stand tall behind Sherlock as the man openly defied the Jedi Council. It was the first time he has been in the Council chambers with him, and it was a little unnerving because Sherlock was attempting to stare _the Council_ down.  
  
Someone could cut through the tension in the middle of the Council room, and using a lightsaber for it would be overkill.  
  
"No."  
  
"... _what do you mean, no?_ " Master Mace Windu glared at Sherlock, and even John had to avert his eyes from the other Jedi's stare. It made him feel like he would _melt_ , but then, Master Windu had that effect on everyone. Except Sherlock, apparently.  
  
"I'm not taking the mission."  
  
"That's not how it works, Knight Holmes." Master Koon said, blinking at Sherlock. The Master glanced at Master Yoda, who was already  rubbing his forehead with a paw. Or a hand. John never knew exactly what to call it, even when he was a youngling.  
  
Also, as far as he knows, only Sherlock and Anakin Skywalker get that kind of reaction from Master Yoda. Interesting bit, that.  
  
Sherlock shook his head obstinately, managing to _stare the Council down anyway_. Really, why hadn’t he been thrown out of the order for his stubbornness?  
  
"I am not taking the mission, Masters." He said, reverence touching his petulant voice. How he managed to sound dignified and like a scolded padawan at the same time, John would never understand.  
   
Master Adi Gallia sighed. "And why not, Knight Holmes?"  
  
"Because it isn't interesting."  
  
There was silence in the Council Chambers.  
  
"Exist for that, we do not." Master Yoda said. He turned to Sherlock, who flinched under the Master's gaze. "Know this, you do, Knight Holmes."  
  
Sherlock bowed in reverence. If there was one Master in the order Sherlock respected greatly, it was Master Yoda. And, from what he has heard, _just Master Yoda_ \- yes, _not even_ his own Master. But those were merely rumours, and shouldn’t be taken into account. _Right?_ "Yes, Master."  
  
"Help, you must, for your duty, it is."  
  
Sherlock almost grimaced at this, but kept his face passive. "With all due respect, Master, I feel as my abilities would be wasted on this mission. It would be better if you sent Knight Dimmock or Knight Lestrade."  
  
Master Yoda stared Sherlock down, and Sherlock shifted under his gaze. "Whispering, the Force is. Listen, you must, Knight Holmes.”  
  
Sherlock closed his eyes. John watched him, feeling along the Force as well.  
  
Master Yoda was right. Stars, Sherlock needed to spend more time meditating and less thinking. As for that matter, John needed to spend more time meditating, as well. How did he _miss_ that?  
  
Sherlock sighed in almost resignation. "Fine." He looked at the Jedi Council almost pointedly, looking at each one. "I will do it, Masters. I apologise for my rash reaction and decision."  
  
The Council simply nodded. Everyone had this _look_ on their face, like they had seen it from him one too many times before.  
  
"You are dismissed, Knight Holmes. Knight Watson, stay."  
  
Sherlock glanced at John almost uncertainly, but left the Council chambers anyway. John looked up from his position. "Masters." He greeted, bowing.  
  
“Do you know the circumstances and reasoning behind why we assigned you to Knight Sherlock Holmes?” A master said. John always forgot his name.  
  
John pressed his lips into a grim line, and bowed again. “Apologies, Masters, if I am not doing what I am supposed to be doing.” A small smile quirked at the corner of his mouth. “But I don’t think anyone, not even _me_ , can put Knight Sherlock Holmes, _The Man Who Can’t Be Moved_ , ‘in line’.”  
  
“You’re becoming as obstinate as he is.” Master Fisto pointed out, trying not to grin. The rest of the council merely schooled their faces into passive masks, but John thought he felt a collective groan released into the Force.  
  
Master Windu turned to him, sighing. “We must, however, commend you on the excellent work you are doing.” His face was still unreadable as he spoke, but John thought he saw a ghost of a smile on the Master’s face. “We haven’t a complaint from anyone in weeks since you have been assigned to him.”  
  
John blinked. “ _Really_?”  
  
There was a collective sigh of relief released into the Force. “Yes. Do, however, attempt to keep Sherlock from tipping over to the dark side of the force. Stars know the man is already gray enough to walk into a Sith Temple and come out without ruffling a hair on his head nor his place in the Force, but we cannot afford to let him sink further into the darkness.” Master Tin levelled a look at John, and John tried his best not to flinch under the intense gaze. “But be sufficiently aware, Knight Watson. Attachment may also lead to his turn. As to yours.”  
  
John straightened. “Rest be assured, Masters, that Sherlock, _Knight Holmes_ , is firmly ingrained in the light side as much as any of you are.” He bowed again. “You do not have to worry about that.”  
  
Before they could dismiss him, John had already walked away.  
  
He still wasn’t sure what, exactly, made him quite angry.  
  
\----  
   
So John went to the Room of A Thousand Fountains to meditate. He hasn’t been able to do it in a while, get some _actual_ peace, because it seemed like every time he tried to meditate Sherlock plans to either throw a fit or play his violin.  
  
He knew how to meditate with noise before. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was with Sherlock that made it difficult. Probably the mental white noise the man’s thinking made in the Force, and it hummed very strongly through the bond.  
  
...he could see why the bond annoyed Sherlock now.  
  
John dropped to the ground, staring at the waterfall roaring in front of him. He relished the sound of the rushing water, and cleared his head, cleared _everything_ away. The war, his shoulder, Sherlock... nothing. Just the sound of the water and the Force.  
  
The Force filled him, and he breathed slowly, relishing how it soothed and calmed. He loved how the Force brought cool relief and calm, endless, endless calm, and it was exceptionally helpful during the cold nights and blazing heat in the Aff-Gahn deserts. (It was also the same thing that helped him through the nightmares that the wars gave him; settling deep into his bones and tainting his sense with murky black ink...)  
  
The Force felt like rain on a hot day, a creek after a long trek, and the ocean lapping at his feet. He basked in the light, simply enjoying the warmth and coolness it breathed upon his soul.  
  
He clung to it like a child clinging to his mother (at least, the basal awareness of it from what he remembers as a toddler), and let it soothe his worries over.  
  
The Force started to whisper, then scream.  
  
John gave a start, and this almost jolted him out of his meditation. The Force played at him sharply, like a violin, and John recoiled a little. But the Force held on.  
  
The tallest temple spire loomed over his senses, and he looked up. A shadow and another played on top, talking, clinging, lightsabers threateningly waving in the air. The comlink buzzed, and John answered.  
  
“Goodbye, John.” Was the last thing he heard, and a lightsaber dropped.  
  
John opened his eyes.  
  
 _No._  
  
He forcibly ran through the vision mentally, willing himself to see as much of the disjointed vision as possible. The same images played across his mind.  
  
Always that lightsaber _falling_.  
  
John stood up. Sherlock tapped at his shields, and John could feel concern seeping through the bond. He sent as much reassurance as he could, and hurried back to their quarters.  
  
And for the first time in his life, John Watson didn’t know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock swears in a language that John doesn’t understand. John looks up from the reports from the local police force that Sherlock never reads, and sighs. “What is it now, Sherlock?”  
  
“I can feel your worry for the child radiating over here. Why can’t you just shield your side of the bond, John? It distracts me.”  
  
John glares, and answers in a rather petulant voice. "Why don't _you_ shield your side of the bond, then?” Pictures of Sherlock falling flashed through his mind, and John immediately shut a lid on it so Sherlock won’t see. He breathes, and continues glaring at Sherlock.  
  
Sherlock didn’t seem to notice, and he merely scoffs, and rolls his eyes. "How can I _observe_ if I shield everything, John? Besides, even if I do shield, your emotions seep through anyway. Whatever happened to _‘there is no emotion, there is peace?’_ "  
  
"As if you subscribe to the whole of the code, you bloody git."  
  
"Shut up." Sherlock returns to the pictures of the crime scene on his datapad. "Mary looked for you yesterday, contacted you through the holonet.” Sherlock looks up at John disapprovingly. “No attachments, remember?"  
  
John scowls. "Stop looking through my Holonet messages!” His eyes softens a little, and a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. He, however, maintains a passive look to his face, even if amusement flared behind his mental shields. He feeds a little of it into the bond, just so Sherlock will understand. “Besides, like you jeopardizing a mission to save me doesn’t demonstrate attachment in any conceivable way..."  
  
Sherlock waved John away. "That doesn't count." He thought for a moment, as if considering it, and pointed the datapad at John. "It was necessary at the time. And if Anakin and Kenobi do it, why can't I?"  
  
"Because you're _Sherlock_ , and not Anakin." John says. He drops what he was trying to read, and looks at Sherlock.  "Besides, I won't be Obi-Wan in our relationship. That man gets into trouble far too much because of his former padawan and -” He pauses, eyes widening in sudden realization. John groans. “Oh Force, I _am_ Obi-Wan. With the negotiations and a version of the 'Hero With No Fear’ and _everything_.”  
  
"I am not a hero." Sherlock says. "Also, I am not in a romantic relationship with anyone."  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
"Anakin's involved with Senator Amidala. Obviously."  
  
" _What_?"  
  
“Open your eyes, John. He isn’t around the temple most of the time - Obi-Wan had you looking all over the Jedi Temple once, if you remember. There is also a scent of Starlight in Her Eyes on his robes whenever he passes by - and I am positive that Anakin does not use women’s perfume, especially ones that the Senator uses. And the most telltale sign is the ring on his finger he sometimes forgets to remove that is clearly not just ‘something someone gave him as a thank you,’ as he always insists to Obi-Wan, as it is a wedding ring and it matches with the Senator’s own. I could give you a list of how I was led to the conclusion, if you want.”  
  
“... _what?_ ”  
  
“Come off it. It’s not important, nor is it relevant. _This_ , is relevant.” Sherlock stood up, and pointed at the datapad. “Found what we’re missing. Let’s go.”  
  
“Sherlock...” John starts, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He wants to talk more about what Sherlock revealed. People in the Order have affairs every now and again, admittedly, but it was something that went unsaid in the Order.  
  
Knowing Sherlock, it won’t stay _unsaid_ much longer.  
  
Sherlock shakes his head impatiently and gestures towards the door. “Let’s go!” He announces, going out the door before John could protest more. He sends an annoyed huff through the bond, and follows Sherlock anyway.  
  
For a moment, he sees red all over Sherlock’s robes. He shakes his head, decidedly ignoring it.  
  
 _Stay on the here and now, John. Here and now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a general plot timeline in my head as to where this is going, but I'm afraid that you guys would have to wait a bit more since it's November (NaNoWriMo woo) and I might be busy with my semester in Uni. So thanks for the wait, guys! Thank you for reading, next update, I hope, would come sooner than later!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually can continue exploring this, since I have a weird AU headcanon in my head. This fic is a test run. If it doesn't kick off, then I'll keep the rest in my private collection. Just so you know.
> 
> The summary is taken from the possible third story in the series, and the first one chronologically.
> 
> Also, see my profile for acknowledgments. :D Thank you for reading!


End file.
